Kakuro and Gaara
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: she's not really interested in boys till some point of the story


Kakuro- we can start by...

Naruto- we can start by taking you on tour with...

Hokage- with gaara

Naruto- what?!!

Gaara- huh?

Hokage- there's no time to argue naruto. Gaara you got 2 hours to show kakuro around take as much time as you need

Gaara- alright

Kakuro- are you su...

Hokage- I'm positive. Now hurry up; the clock is ticking

So kakuro left with gaara while naruto was coming up with a stupid plan to mess the whole thing up and sasuke and sakura come up with a plan to stop naruto. Meanwhile with gaara and kakuro.

Gaara- this is the art place

Kakuro- cool I love art; espicially if it involves sand

Gaara- sand... this is the noodle place

Kakuro- I love ramen

Gaara- okay... can we just get this tour over with

Kakuro- we're done? okay; bye

Gaara- no wait

Kakuro- I don't want the tour I already know my way around her plus I don't need help by stupid boys

Gaara- ...

Kakuro- see you later... oh wait I won't bye

Gaara- what's with her attitude

With kakuro. Naruto shows up out of nowhere.

Kakuro- oh just great its you (sarcatically)

Naruto- where's gaara?

Kakuro- I don't know and I don't care

Naruto- so you just left him alone? Thats alittle harsh don't you think?

Kakuro- who do you think you're calling harsh?!!!

Naruto- um... nobody

Kakuto- good! Now if you'll excuse me I have business to take care of

Naruto- what's up her?

Kakuro- why do they have boys in every village I go to (walking in a huge forest) I just wish I didn't have to see another boy in my life (has a flashback)

Alyn- (kissing another girl that's not kakuro)

Kakuro- ALYN!!!

Alyn- K-Kakuro... I...

Kakuro- Don't touch me!!!

Alyn- Listen I'm sorry...

Kakuro- (Crying) no! You said that last time, but this time you don't really mean it

Alyn- no baby I do...

Kakuro- (Crying) No shut up!! (smacks him) you don't... just leave me alone

Alyn- Kakuro...

Kakuro- (eyes turn red) Leave!!!!

End of kakuro's flashback

Kakuro- (about to cry, but holds back the tears) I hate boys

In the meantime gaara was listening to her the whole time

Gaara- then why comw here kakuro?

Kakuro- huh? Cause I had no other choice (crying) I didn't want to see his face anymore so I left, and I'm never going back. Why do you even care?

Gaara- believe me I don't even know why, but you shouldn't let that person's wrong doing get the best of you, so why don't you smile?

Kakuro- that guy that I left behind killed my little brother, and took my smile away with him when he did that. I have nothing left to smile about

Gaara- I'm sorry for your little brother

Kakuro- yeah; then what you apologizing for? You're not the one who killed him

Gaara- I...

Kakuro- just leave me alone

Gaara- alright (turns around and leaves)

Kakuro- (cries even harder)

Naruto comes from behind a tree, kakuro tries to wipe her tears off her face fast

Naruto- sup kaku... ro

Kakuro- Naruto what are you doing here?

Naruto- I came to ask you if you wanted to have some ramen with me, but have you been crying?

Kakuro- I guess I could, and no I haven't been crying

Naruto- (gets closer to her face) you sure?

Kakuro- (blushing cause he's too close) yes; now keep your face out of mine (pushes him back, but holds onto his arm cause there was a cliff behind him) don't try to fall over that cliff; I'm not trying to lose a friend

Naruto- friend... as in just friends?

Kakuro- yeah; why you ask?

Naruto- (alittle disappointed) no reason

Meanwhile they go to the noodle place

Naruto- you must really like ramen

Kakuro- I don't like it...

Naruto- huh?

Kakuro- I love it!! 30 more pleaae!

Naruto- you're gonna eat all thaf?!!

Kakuro- me an my little brother used to have a lot of ramen challenges, but of course I always won until he finally beat me, and that was the day of his death, but I'm bringing myself up to his level

Naruto- cool

Kakuro- yeah...

Naruto- oh; I'm sorry about what happen to your brother

Kakuro- Its ok; I'm starting to get over it anyway

Naruto- ok

Kakuro- well... I gotta go I'll see you later maybe

Naruto- alright

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


End file.
